This invention relates to the post-treatment of aluminum capacitor foil that has been electrochemically etched in a chloride-containing solution. More specifically, it relates to contacting the etched foil with nitric acid while the foil is galvanically coupled to an inert electrode having a low hydrogen overvoltage.
Nitric acid has been used in the prior art to open up the fine etch structure of aluminum and to remove some chlorides. However, residual chlorides have remained in the fine tubes or tunnels, particularly with highly etched foil for high voltage capacitor use. It is well-known that chloride contamination causes aluminum electrolytic capacitor failure.